Arachnophobia
by little-ball-of-evil
Summary: Derek is a big time corporate CEO who has had a bad day, and Chloe is a hot shot director who is afraid of spiders. AU, All Human. Please Review


**Hello everyone! This is just a short Christmas Chlerek oneshot. Hope you like it! Please review to let me know what you think.**

 _ **little-ball-of-evil**_

* * *

The door slammed behind him. Derek stripped off his heavy winter coat and flung it over the wraparound couch that adorned the large living room of his apartment. He lumbered into his kitchen and snatched the bourbon out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass. Taking swigs in moderation, Derek strolled out of the kitchen and over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that surrounded the living area. Leaning against the wall, Derek looked over the city.

He had bills to pay, phone calls to make, but after the day he'd had at work, all he could do was look.

It started when Tori came into his office, bitching about some office assistant who kept going on and on about how dreamy Simon was and how she was, "like, totally going to get his number!"

Derek was the CEO of Bae Comic Inc. He did not have time to hear about yet another girl that was drooling over his brother. Tori may be his sister, but sometimes he really wanted to kill her. After two hours of incessant bitching, he sent Tori on her way to bitch to Liz. Not ten minutes later, he got a call from the shipping department, and some dipshit had sent 1,000 copies of the newest comic to a store in Chicago, when he should have only sent 100. After an hour of sorting that out, the HR representative came in with Tori and some bimbo who was crying. The bimbo, whose name he still couldn't remember, claimed that Tori was harassing her, and Tori claimed that the bimbo was being unprofessional in the workplace, or something like that. He harshly informed the HR representative that this was _her_ line of work, and he had more important things to do. She finally left, slightly teary, and Derek felt bad. Only a little though, because he _was_ right. Finally it was lunch, and the chef at his favorite restaurant got his order wrong.

The rest of the day was filled with more incessant people, and now, he just really needed a drink.

Only a few people lived on this floor. A few lawyers, and few doctors, and one hot shot director. He didn't really know any of them. Tori said he was antisocial, but he just thought all he needed was his family.

A loud shriek interrupted his train of thought. Usually sound didn't carry through the walls of others' apartments into his, so this was very unusual. A few minutes after the scream, there was a furious knocking at the door. Derek, confused and irritated stomped over to the door and threw it open. For a split second he thought no one was there. Then he looked down and realized that there was a small blonde woman standing at his door. She was wearing a blue dress, and the only reason Derek noticed was because it matched the color of her eyes.

Suddenly remembering his disposition, he scowled and barked, "What do you want?"

Slightly taken aback, but not discouraged in the least, the blonde stammered, "H-Hello. My name is Chloe Saunders, and I live down the hall, and-"

"Yeah, so?" Derek spit out.

Visibly nervous, Chloe started rambling."Well, Mr. Jacobs down the hall isn't home, and I always ask him, but seeing as he isn't home and all, you were the closest I could find, and I really hope I didn't bother you but if it isn't any trouble-"

"Spit it out!" Derek snapped.

"There is a really big spider in my kitchen, would you please come kill it?"

For a moment Derek just stared.

"You- you want me to come kill a _spider_?"

"Please? If it's no bother?"

Finally deciding that he should boost his karma and be a good samaritan, Derek grabbed his keys and walked out into the hall. After locking his door, he turned to look at Chloe.

"Lead the way."

Chloe spun and strolled down the hall. It was then that Derek realized she wasn't wearing shoes. She stopped abruptly, and opened a door. The first thing Derek noticed about her apartment was the abundance of Christmas decorations. They were everywhere. Hanging from doorknobs, sitting on tables, everywhere.

"The kitchen is this way," Chloe said, pulling Derek out of his awe-induced stupor at all of the decorations.

Chloe stopped in the doorway. "It's over there." Chloe pointed over to an upside down mug on the counter by the stove.

"You trapped it under a mug?"

"Well I didn't want it to get away!"

Derek shook his head at her and scanned the room. He located the paper towels and grabbed one. Walking over to the mug he lifted it up. The spider under it was barely bigger than his thumb nail. He squished it with the paper towel and turned back to Chloe.

She was standing on the counter.

"What are you doing up there?" Derek shook his head and chuckled.

Chloe huffed and hopped down off the counter. "Well, if you didn't catch it, I wanted to be prepared."

Derek shook his head again and started toward the door. Right as he opened it, something stopped him

"Hey!" Chloe called after him. She poked her head around the corner.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Seeing his hesitant look she added "I made lasagna."

The corner of Derek's mouth lifted, and he shut the door and followed the arachnophobic blonde back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
